brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Ultra Agents Gear and Gadgets
On this page you will find a list of named gear and gadgets from the Ultra Agents theme. The descriptions are taken directly from LEGO.com. Agents (Appbrick) Drone Using the power of the new, revolutionary AppBrick, agent Bolt has built a drone that makes any other drone look like a toy. In addition to being a first class surveillance drone, this piece of hardware can communicate directly with the secret Ultra Agent mission app! Solomon Blaze was not wrong when he praised the new AppBrick as “something out of the ordinary.” Mark II Ultra Jetpack As with the rest of the Mark II gear, everything is better, faster, stronger, chea… well not cheaper. But definitely better, faster and stronger. The Ultra Jetpack will take an agent through the sound barrier in a few seconds. It comes with GPS, airbag and autopilot. Mark II Pulse Carbine The Mark II Pulse Carbine is part of the team’s new standard mission equipment. It fires high-velocity pulse beams and can be set to three different modes: Slow, stun or tickle. All three modes have proven very successful with tickle being just a wee bit more effective than the others. Ultra Neutron Decelerator Wall Following the success of the Ultra Neutron Decelerator Ward, agent Bolt went back to the drawing board to make his design even better. After some intense months and some buckets of coffee, his new brainchild saw the light of day. Compared to its predecessor, the Ultra Neutron Decelerator Wall is an upgrade on all parameters. It is lighter, more powerful and it comes with an anti-allergy grip. What is not to like? Ultra Glider The Ultra Glider is a handy piece of equipment. It will make you defy gravity, and the rocket engine flames are perfect for roasting marshmallows P.U.P. (Prototype Unmanned Patrol) The robotic dog known as P.U.P. has senses sharp enough to embarrass a bloodhound. And it has personality. And – as every agent agrees – personality goes a long way. See the Ultra Agents App 1.0 for more details. AppBrick Fresh out of the Ultra Agents R&D Department. The ingenious AppBrick can be built into an Ultra Gadget to give the gadget extra punch. Team leader Solomon Blaze has stated that “the AppBrick is the most clever thing to come out of R&D since the Teleporter."” Storm Ultra Blaster The Storm Ultra Blaster – or S.U.B. as it has been nicknamed by the Agents – is the standard sidearm for operatives in the field. It is both reliable and easy to fire. It comes with a highly endurable, water-resistant wolfram coating. And as the Agent saying goes: Things may fall apart, except for your S.U.B. Curtis Bolt's Personal Helmet This tailor-made piece of technological wonder has been tweaked and modified by Bolt for over a decade. On top of the standard Ultra Helmet features such as smart targeting and thermal vision, Bolt’s personal headpiece adds a mind enhancer, an alarm clock and a translator module that allows Bolt to communicate in any language. Mark II Ultra Agent Field Helmet The new Ultra Agent Field Helmet has smart targeting and thermal vision. It comes with a white wolfram coating that can withstand incredible punishment. In addition, the headpiece has a built-in game console to keep agents entertained on drawn-out stakeouts. Mark II Ultra Armor The new Ultra Armor has a lightweight, spray-on wolfram coating that provides incredible durability without compromising freedom of movement. The Ultra Agent Field Archive informs that – since its insertion date – the Mark II Armor has stopped more bullets than the entire agent team has eaten donuts. Not counting the bullets the armor has helped avoid thanks to its stealth mode. Plasma Hawk 2000 The Plasma Hawk is the Ultra Agents’ heaviest hand-held firearm. It packs a proton accelerator, a Smart Targeting System and enough liquid ammo to take down a mountain without reloading. Ultra Neutron Decelerator Ward What purpose does a shield serve in a top-modern task force? The question was raised by numerous critics back when the Astor Municipality donated an astronomical amount to Ultra Agents' R&D to make a… shield. But once Bolt’s demo version saw the light of day, all critical voices dried up. After all, it is difficult to stay skeptic once you have seen a shield stop the impact of an 18-wheeler at full speed. Villains Toxikita’s Venom Gun Toxikita’s preferred sidearm is nasty. It fires glowing green pellets that burst on impact releasing highly corrosive goo that will eat through any material. Well almost any material. Tests have shown that the white wolfram coating used on all Mark II Ultra Gear can withstand the punishment. Brainstein’s Brain-in-a-Jar Dr. Brainstein used to be a genius who worked for good. He is still a genius, but unfortunately he now works for evil. Just as unfortunately, the transformed professor has reversed some of his inventions and aligned them with his new, evil agenda. E.g. the famous Air Neutralizer has been turned into an Air Contaminator. Apparently, the professor has also lost a great deal of creativity! Electrolyzer’s Electromagnetic Bomb Judging from the data provided by the Ultra AppBrick Drone, Electrolyzer’s electromagnetic bomb is capable of draining the electricity from an entire city sector. Electrolyzer’s Helmet So far very little is known about Electrolyzer’s Helmet. It seems to draw power from nearby power masts making its bearer stronger the closer he is to an electrical power source. When engaging this bad guy, be sure to turn off your phone! Spyclops’ Robo-Spiders The Robo-Spiders are creepy little tech-bugs. Their small, vicious eyes shoot toxic lasers, and the critters can enter through the smallest cracks. Their legs generate some kind of static electricity that allows the Robo-Spiders to scale vertical surfaces and walk on ceilings. Spyclops’ Arachno-Arms Actually these are not real spider legs. They are made of plastic, tape and metal wires. But they sure look scary, which is enough to give Spyclops satisfaction. Drillex’ Drill Hands According to the Ultra Agent Villain Files, Drillex’ Drill Hands are encrusted with nano-adamant, which according to the same files is one of the hardest materials in the known universe. It means the Drill Hands will go through granite like a warm knife goes through butter. AntiMatter’s Staff According to Agent Bolt’s in-depth analysis, the staff is one of the most ingenious designs ever made. The staff is fusion-charged and uses sophisticated anti-matter technology. No one thought this possible. The staff implodes elementary particles and uses the energy to create rifts in space and time. These rifts appear as portals, and apparently they have the power to transform normal civilians into supervillain caricatures of their former selves. Infearno’s Flame-powered Hover Board This diabolic device is a real pain for any fire department. Anything the board overflies, it sets on fire! The actual technology used is still a mystery. Agent Blaze says it reminds him of back when he was fighting space bugs on a daily basis. A comment that only adds to the mystery. Psyclone’s Tempest Rotor Pack The Rotor Pack can lift a grown man a mile into the air in less than 30 seconds. It also provides excellent maneuverability. The device’s only weakness seems to be the risk of a stray pigeon ending up in the unprotected rotors. Terabyte’s Scrambler Pistol This sneaky sidearm was conceived to cause trouble. The pistol’s high-frequency gamma rays will penetrate any electronic device and mess with its circuits. Your phone, your computer or your microwave oven will never be the same after that! Tremor’s Turbo Jackhammer Gauntlets These hydraulic gauntlets embody true industrial power. Put plain and simple: They stop for no one! Recent Ultra Analysis shows that the Gauntlets’ power output equals 1.76 megaBrainstein, which translates to an impressive 13 on the Bolt Boom Scale, which means that when the gauntlets are heading for your face, you should get out of the way. Category:Ultra Agents Category:Weapon Category:Accessories